The Woman Khan Noonien Singh failed
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: A memory stands alone in the darkness and void of my mind, running, so fast and for so very long, I cannot stop, because I know if I do I will die, a man guides me, he demands that I keep on running, but I refuse... he was the key... I do not matter, I am only little Clarice Singh, the woman Khan Noonien Singh vowed to care for, the woman he failed to do so... Khan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with when I was listening to Heartlines by Florence the Machine and Cosmic Love, thank you for reading and enjoy. Please review and follow or favorite and tell me if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Clarice, not Khan, Kirk, Spock and any other Star Trek Into Darkness Character's. **

I sat in front of the counselor, he examined my behavior through his glasses, sighing and looked down at his board.

The rain lashed down on the windows, blurring the view over the city, I nervously fingered the fraying edge of my white scrubs, the only clothes I had known in over two years. The rain reminded me of an old nursery rhyme, a silly little melody that children would sing a long time ago, a time long passed.

'It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring

Bumped his head and he went to bed

And he couldn't get up in the mornin'

Rain rain, go away, come again some other day.' I never understood the meaning of this song, there was no way to make rain go away, it just did what it wished.

"Okay 4535… let's started this from the beginning" I nodded numbly, refusing to look the man in the eye I stared out of the window at the rain slid down the window.

"What seems to be bothering you? The nurses are saying you're not taking your med's" he asked, cocking his head to a side, I disliked it greatly when he did that. To be totally honest, I hated him and everything to do with him.

"A voice, a strong voice, that's all I remember" he was silent for a minute, mulling over my answer. Clucking his tongue slightly, it was like he did things like that just to anger me.

"What does the voice say 4535?" he asked in the annoying clipped tone that he reserved specially for me.

"I can't…. I don't remember, I know I'm meant to be frightened by this voice… but I'm not, if anything, this voice makes me feel reassured, I feel relief and terror when I hear this voice." I said like a robot, my voice betraying no emotion.

"Is that all 4535?" 4535, the only name I can remember being called, my actual own I have forgotten along time ago.

"No…. there's a memory as well, running, so fast and so very long, I can't go any further, I hear footsteps running behind me, I can't breathe, the man that was running in front of me stops, I can't see his face, it's blurry, he tries to help me…. But I tell him to keep going." my voice broke at the end of the sentence. I looked down at my pale, long hands, trying to contain tears and succeeding.

"What does the man do 4535?"

"He looks hesitant, but keeps going anyway, I feel helpless and alone, he disappears as I feel people dragging me away from him, I struggle, I don't want to be taken from this man…. This person I am meant to fear, but I don't, then everything goes black" he wrote something on his clipboard that I can't see, if I had, I would have seen this:

'Remembering time for the reboot' Nurse's in black uniform come in, taking a hold of my arms, their nails digging into the flesh of my arms and led me down a dark hall, throwing me into another room, locking the door after me. I look through the darkness helpless for a moment

The light's flickered on, blinding me one by one, a strange shrilly noise began to fill the room slowly, but I hear a loud bang against the door, as if someone incredible strong was slamming themselves against the door, it becomes harder and louder until the door is thrown off its hinges. The lights in the room turn off and the sound slowly disappeared.

A tall man with dark hair and cold blue eyes entered, his eyes focused on me, walking over hurriedly and grabbing my hand and yanking me to my feet.

He took off down the hall, still holding my hand; he took off running, twisting through corridor after corridor.

A loud alarm sounded somewhere in the building, the hall lights turned red and I heard the dead bolts on doors locking. I felt rising fear and panic began to bubble inside me. They man showed no sign of fear as he continued to run through the halls, my legs struggling to keep up with his longer strides.

The man just sped up, and that's when the oxygen in the room went. My vision began to become hazy and then the edges my vision began to fade and that's when the world went black.

I woke with a start, I was unsure where I was, but I knew I has no longer in the prison they called 'home for the mentally instable' I knew when I entered that place that I was fine, as was my mind, but as the years passed I became more and more unsure of that. In the past year or so I had been led to believe that I was insane and not to be trusted.

The man from earlier stood nearby, I stood, dusting myself off, he did not turn to face me, staring out at the dark waste land, a waste land I had only seen in pictures, the Klingon home planet, he then instead spoke

"You don't remember" his voice was low and calming, I recognized it straight away

"I remember your voice and running, though nothing else, but you are you?" he turned to face me slowly. His face was mingled with grief, pain, anger, sadness and mostly guilt.

"My name is… Khan and you're not patient 4535; you are Clarice, the woman I vowed to protect from the world and failed to do so, instead…. You saved me, Clarice Singh…. My wife, the woman who I failed, the woman who waited."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank to everyone who was read this and liked or reviewed etc. You're lucky! Two chapters in one day! Short Chapter, So Sorry!**

A memory flashed across my mind, It was of Khan, he was sitting in a small room, loud gunfire and noise echoed from outside, in the memory I hovered in the door way.

Lying in the bed was a little boy, his dark hair stuck out at all angles, his eyes closed and his breathing even and calm, obviously unaware of the destruction around him while he dreamed.

Khan looked down at the little boy, tears dripping down his face, he leaned down and kissed the little boy on the forehead and took a shallow breath.

"OPEN UP!" yelled somebody from outside as they pounded on the door, Khan stood, grabbing my hand and glanced back at the boy.

"We must leave" he looked at me and then we bolted for the window, slipping through it and into Darkness and then the memory faded away.

Back in the present Khan stood in front of me, holding my shoulder's tightly, I couldn't hear him, his mouth moved quickly and then I suddenly came back to reality.

"Clarice? Can you hear me? Where is Lucas?"

"Lucas?" Khan looked hurt and his expression softened.

"You- You do not even remember our own son?"

"Son?"

"Lucas Khan Singh, born on the 17th of June, 2356, he is now no more than nine, we- we had to leave him when they came for us." Memories flooded back to me….

I was lying on the soft grass, Khan sat next to me with a small baby in his arms, and he was smiling and laughing.

The Scene shifted, Khan was standing in the sitting room of our small apartment, I cowered in the corner of the bedroom with Lucas as angry roars and a fight broke out in the sitting room, I heard a loud bang and the shattering of glass.

"Stay here" I whispered to the seven year old Lucas, I walked into the sitting the room, Khan stood in the centre of the room, and the corpse of his boss lay with his head in the oven… oh the blood… there was so much of it, he turned to me, I just stared, horrified.

"What have you done?" we hurriedly packed are bags.

A year after that…

Khan entered the tiny apartment, a box in his arms; I sat on the mattress that acted as a bed, table, couch and nearly everything else, Khan stepped over the rotten floorboards and made his way to me, Lucas lay asleep next to me.

"Wake him up Clarice" He told me as he sat on the bed on the Lucas's other side, I gently nudged Lucas and he woke.

"Happy eighth birthday Lucas" Khan murmured, smiling. Lucas sat up, sleepily; Khan passed him the box, which he opened to reveal a bashed and very small cake.

Back in the present I gasped, all of it came back to me, the running, the hiding and all the fighting for our lives.

"Where's my baby?" I sobbed, Khan's face twisted into a look of agony, he embraced me and held me against his chest, I cried so hard and for so long.

"I'm sorry, it's my entire fault, I shouldn't have done what I did, and I am so eternally sorry and there is no way I can be forgiven" I looked up at him, my eyes wet with tears.

"Help me get the son of a bitch that took him"

"Star-Fleet" he growled.

I walked aboard the USS Enterprise; I could hear Khan grumbling in my ear.

"I do not feel comfortable with another man even touching you, let alone James Tiberius Kirk"

"Do you wish to find Lucas?" I hissed, I heard him sigh

"Of course"

"Then shut up" I heard him chuckle

"You always did keep me in my place, even when we were just dating"

"Well somebody had to."

I walked into the bridge; I was to be Uhura's first woman.

A blond with twinkling blues eyes and a sexy smile walked up to me, I instantly recognized him.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk, and you my dear lady, might you be?" I smiled at him brightly, I heard Khan make a noise of disgust in my ear.

"I'm Clarice Wallenberg" he shook my hand.

"Well welcome aboard the USS Enterprise Clarice Wallenberg, I hope you enjoy it here"

"I'm certain I will" with one small step, I was leaps closer to finding Lucas and my old life.


End file.
